


I Wanna Be The One That Makes Your Day

by thegreatestsun



Series: Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 90s Kon-El | Conner Kent, A little angst, Fluff, Important tag that, Just a sprinkle, Kon is just... so lowkey in denial, M/M, Pining, Sequel, Tim Drake is So Done, Wish Fulfillment Pollen, and i don't think i mentioned it, get some help, i must stress that Kon has his punk design here because i am a simple alt gay, it's not even funny, it's not important to anything just to me emotionally, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestsun/pseuds/thegreatestsun
Summary: Kon woke up slowly, blinking in the afternoon sun. There was sand under his hands and back, and it was warm to the touch. A seagull called in the distance, over the top of the sound of waves crashing into the shore. It was… peaceful.And something was off.---Someone got hit with that damn Wish Fulfilment Pollen again, it's Kon's turn to realise some things.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 250





	I Wanna Be The One That Makes Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is a direct sequel to another one I did called I Wanna Be Your Favourite Boy, you don't really need to have read that but i'd suggest it for this to make more sense
> 
> Jon is here as well because DC canon matters about as much to me as a single dollar matters to Bruce Wayne okay thank you

Kon woke up slowly, blinking in the afternoon sun. There was sand under his hands and back, and it was warm to the touch. A seagull called in the distance, over the top of the sound of waves crashing into the shore. It was… peaceful.

And something was off.

Kon didn’t know why, or what it was, but something was off, and it just felt _wrong_.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, and found himself staring up at a bright blue sky, only a few lines of puffy clouds breaking up the endless expanse of sapphire.

This… this was Hawaii. Why was he in Hawaii? He wasn’t _meant_ to be in Hawaii, right? The last thing he could remember was…

Huh. Kon couldn’t actually remember… anything. That should make him freak out. It would in any other circumstance. But he just felt – well, weirdly at peace. Just – just calm.

Weirdly. Because something was off, and he couldn’t quite figure out exactly what that _something_ was.

He raised his hands to his head, to try and find his sunglasses, and there was a sudden soft laugh at the movement. Kon froze, as someone leaned over him, silhouetted against the bright sun and the blue sky.

“Looks like _someone_ is finally awake.” A shockingly familiar voice said, and as they shifted slightly so Kon could actually see their face, his heart caught in his throat.

Tim. Tim, his best friend, who he may have a teeny, tiny, so-small-you-need-a-microscope-to-see-it crush on, shirtless, with all those silvery lines of scars across his bare torso – dear god, by the way – leaning over him as he laid down on a beach in Hawaii. This wasn’t actually happening, was it? There was no _way_ this was real.

Tim reached down, and Kon felt his heart half stop as Tim’s long hair brushed his face, and then his nose was bumping Kon’s, and then their lips were touching and they were _kissing_ and Kon felt his head spin. There was no way this could be real, because Tim, holy shit, _really good kisser_ Tim, would never kiss him. Right?

Still… the way he was smiling into the kiss and the hand coming up to stroke the hair at the back of his neck felt pretty real. Kon sighed happily into the kiss, and let his hands wander, leaving them resting on Tim’s waist, the rough feel of his scars under his hands.

Tim pulled away, grinning. Kon felt like he couldn’t breathe, in the best possible way. It was like Tim had latched on to all the air in his lungs, and pulling away had yanked it all out. It was a chaste kiss, no tongue, not even a little lip biting, but Kon still felt dizzy from it all the same. Tim… Tim was probably an amazing kisser once you got past the whole ‘smiling into kisses like a totally adorable dork’ thing.

“Still can’t believe you’re the one who wanted to come to the beach, and then _you_ fell asleep on me.” Tim joked, still leaning over him, threading a hand through his hair, which admittedly felt _really_ nice. This was _so_ not real. Kon had been drugged or something, right? Or this was some freaky magic spell. Or both.

But he felt… torn. Really torn. Because one half of him was repeating ‘this cannot be real, this cannot be real’ over and over and over again, whilst the other was screaming that it didn’t _matter_ , because this felt so _right_. And didn’t Kon deserve nice things, once in a while?

“Sorry.” Kon said apologetically, letting an easy smile spread onto his face. He might need to play along, especially if he didn’t recognise the situation. He could be being tested by some weird virtual reality bullshit. And… well, he wanted to. He was only human.

Well. Close enough.

“Nah, you’re in the clear, pretty boy.” Tim said, twirling a strand of Kon’s black hair between his fingers. If Kon thought he couldn’t breathe before, he felt like he was about to fucking pass out from breathlessness now. Those two words, _pretty boy_ , had felt like a punch to the gut and a vice around his heart.

“You’re just lucky you’re somehow still cute whilst you _sleep_.” Tim continued. “I mean seriously, how do you do it? What’s your secret?” he asked, and Kon was trying really hard to focus on what he was saying, but the words ‘pretty boy’ were still bouncing around his head like an echo in a cave, and Tim’s hand was in his hair still, and that was really distracting, so he did the only thing he could think of, and reached up and kissed him. Again.

Tim made a surprised noise, but let it happen, kissing back gently. He pulled away again quickly, and rolled off of Kon, sitting on the sand. Kon quickly propped himself up on his elbows to see what was going on, and nearly choked.

The sun was setting, even though it’d been high in the sky a few minutes ago – yeah, something was off. Something was so, so, _so_ off with whatever was happening – and it bathed the entire beach in a soft, rose gold light. And Tim – Tim was _glowing_.

His eyes shone, the little specks of gold from the sun against his blue eyes made it seem like he had a whole world in there. His soft, gentle smile was near luminous – although, that was probably just Kon seeing that – and his hair was glossy from the way the light bounced off of it.

“I love sunsets.” Tim said quietly. “Specifically, these sunsets. Over the water.” He added.

Kon had to agree. When he eventually managed to tear his eyes away from Tim, the golden path dancing over the waves was really something special. But… there was something a little more special sat right next to him.

“This specific thing,” Tim continued, Kon’s eyes snapping back to him immediately. “Sunsets on a beach, and the way the light just kinda,” he gestured to the golden road, broken only by the occasional gentle rise of a wave, “makes everything look all magical – it reminds me of you.”

Kon was gone. Absolutely, utterly, completely gone. He had fallen head over heels, and he was not getting up. He was quite content to stay down.

“I love you.” He said, without even meaning to, and he felt himself flush as Tim looked away from the water to smile at him warmly.

The sky was painted red-gold-orange-purple-blue behind him as he lifted his left hand, and Kon’s eyes focused on the glinting gold of a ring around one finger.

“Well, I should hope so. Because I’m sticking around, pretty boy.”

Oh.

_Oh._

They – he – they were _married_?

Why was everything kinda… fuzzy?

_Kon!_

That – that was Tim’s voice. He sounded desperate and afraid but – but Tim was right in front of him, giving him a concerned look and sliding his hand over Kon’s and asking if he was okay.

_Kon! Conner! Please I swear to god –_

Kon blinked, and looked back to the sunset, his head swimming slightly. Was the tide meant to be coming in like that? Washing over their feet and leaving their knees covered in seafoam?

_Kon, please don’t die, please, please, please –_

That wasn’t Tim anymore, but it was, Tim’s voice simultaneously asking if he was feeling okay and begging him to wake up, and another voice doing the same, and the tide was really rolling in now, small waves were whisking over Kon’s chest and the colours of the sky bleeding into the water and swirling like when watercolours all flowed into one another and made pretty patterns in water but Tim still didn’t get up and Kon was honestly feeling really really dizzy now –

_KON! Wake up!_

The tide was still coming in, and now Kon was being pushed back by it, the water coming up around his head, and he gasped, reached for Tim just as his head slipped beneath the waves –

_Kon! Kon, please!_

* * *

“Kon! Kon, please!” Tim said, punching the metal floor of the Batcave again. He’d have bloody knuckles if he kept that up, but at this particular moment, he didn’t fucking care. And he didn’t care that he sounded like he was begging, he just _needed_ Kon to wake up. It was his fault he even got doused with the stupid Wish Fulfilment Pollen in the _first place_.

“Drake! Would you _stop_ trying to break your own hand?!” Damian snapped from where he was kneeling, pushing Tim’s shoulder so he’d straighten up a bit. Tim glared at him, but there was no real venom behind it.

“Tim. Please stop.” Jon asked quietly, hands tightening their hold on Kon’s wrists. Tim inhaled quickly, held the breath, and exhaled slowly. He – he needed to calm down. Jon was sat on the floor of the Batcave, his brother’s head in his lap, and holding his wrists up in front of his face. Damian and Tim were both kneeling next to Kon, Tim desperately trying not to punch Kon to get him to wake up, and Damian trying to stop him from breaking any bones.

Kon had been out for nearly two hours, which was a _lot_ longer than Tim, and a little longer than Jason, when they got doused. Bruce was upstairs, on the phone to a worried Clark and Lois, explaining that whilst the pollen had no lasting effects on Tim and Jason – Kon was half Kryptonian, and the pollen could have some different effects.

What he was trying to say, nicely, was ‘please don’t kill my son if he’s accidentally killed yours’. Tim felt guilt weigh on his shoulders like he was Atlas, and had the sky on his back.

The worst part about it was that Kon was just… _laying_ there, looking to all the world as if he were just sleeping and having a pleasant dream, relaxed smile somehow on his face.

Tim watched it bitterly. Tim somehow still found him cute whilst he was sick with anxiety about the guy. How infuriating.

Suddenly, Kon’s sleeping form tensed, and the relaxed expression faded into something a little more distressed. Jon’s grip on his brother’s wrists tightened, and Damian stood up quickly, Tim following, ready to jump out of the way at a moment’s notice. When Tim and Jason had both woken up, they’d lashed out until they got their bearings again, and with super strength… well, they didn’t need any broken limbs on their hands.

Kon jerked once, twice, before his eyes opened, wild and scared.

“Tim, Tim – where –” he tried to pull his arms away from Jon, legs kicking out. “Where – where is he – what’s –” he babbled, trying his best to thrash out of Jon’s hold. Tim noted that he wasn’t crying or screaming – just sounding desperate and a little out of control.

“Kon.” Tim tried, keeping his distance. “I’m – I’m here.”

Kon’s wild eyes fell on Tim, and something in him seemingly deflated. His shoulders sagged, and he stopped fighting against Jon’s hold. His eyes were still a little glazed over, but that was slowly fading as he blinked.

“What the…” he looked up at Jon, as he seemingly fell back into himself, and frowned. “Any reason you’re bruising my wrists?”

“You’re back to normal!” Jon announced happily, wide grin on his face. He let go of Kon’s wrists, jumped up into the air, and dived down to wrap his brother in a hug. Kon shot Tim a confused look as he hugged his brother back.

“Uh – okay?” Tim felt a relieved smile spread onto his face as Jon babbled something and Kon awkwardly tried to massage his wrists whilst still hugging his brother back.

“Can you remember anything?” Tim asked, kneeling down next to Kon and Jon. “Before you passed out?”

Kon frowned. “I – I don’t think so? Maybe like – we played video games?” he guessed. He winced as he rubbed a bright red spot on his wrist. “Jesus, Jonno, you weren’t fu- messing around.” Jon giggled at that, and Damian made a noise between a scoff and a good-natured huff.

Tim nodded. “Yeah, yeah, we did. You brought Jon over to see Damian, we played video games in my room whilst they did whatever, I remembered something I left in the Batcave, you followed me, and uh –” Tim’s throat burnt faintly at the memory of how he screamed when Kon had just come tumbling out of the air when the pollen shot upwards. He’d meant to be testing it’s reaction to liquids, and he hadn’t exactly expected it to fizz and then _explode_.

“I passed out?” Kon guessed. Tim nodded again, and then winced when Kon asked “Okay, but, how?”

“Uh–” Tim began.

“It was Wish Fulfilment Pollen.” Damian informed him, cutting Tim off, which he was secretly thankful for. “One of Poison Ivy’s newer blends. Drake was meant to be experimenting on it, and–”

“It all went to shi–” Kon paused, and glanced down at Jon, who was now sat quite comfortably in Kon’s lap. “To hell?”

Tim nodded, and sighed. “Pretty much. You remember what you hallucinated?”

“Hallucinated?”

“Yeah.” Tim continued, shrugging. “It’ll make you hallucinate your greatest want, or something like that.” He said, pointedly ignoring Damian’s knowing, shit-eating grin. The demon bastard was always bringing it up. Not that the others weren’t, but Damian specifically was having an excellent time fucking with his brother.

Kon was quiet, before he looked up at Tim again and – wait. Was he _blushing_? He was blushing. It was subtle, but there was definitely a pink flush dusted across his sharp cheekbones. It was – well, flushed was a good look on Kon.

“I was in Hawaii.” He said quietly. And he left it at that.

* * *

“Greatest want, it’s stupid.” Kon muttered, pressing his face into his pillow. Greatest want? He and Tim, on a beach in Hawaii, married, and making out as the sun set?

Okay, that did sound pretty sick. But Kon had _other_ wants. Like… like, uh. He had priorities! Like how Lois had called him down for dinner ten minutes ago and he still wasn’t quite ready to go down and face everyone when he was still super embarrassed. Living with the Kents was normally a blast, even if the whole nuclear family set up was still a super weird feeling to him. But hey, he had his own room, even if it was a bit small, and he had people like Lois and Clark looking out for him and calling him down for dinner.

Hah. Blast, nuclear family. He should text Tim that one.

_No_. No he should not, because thinking about Tim whilst he was trying to compose himself was a _bad idea_.

There was a knock on his door.

“Conner? You alright?” Clark’s voice asked him, and Kon had to fight the urge to just throw a pillow at the door and groan dramatically.

“Yeah, fine. Just gimme a sec. Long day.” Kon said, not pulling his head off the pillow. Clark had superhearing, he would be able to hear him just fine.

“If you’re sure, son.” Clark said, a little doubtfully, before walking off back to the dining table, Kon was assuming.

He fought the urge to scream into his pillow as the image of Tim’s stupid, pretty, smiling face came back to him. Multiple people with superhearing in the house, multiple people with superhearing in the house, don’t scream if you’re not alone or in trouble.

Stupid Tim and his stupid pretty eyes. And his stupid hair that looked all glossy and wavy but probably felt fluffy and smooth as shit. And his stupid scars that were probably all rough and tight skin but honestly just made him look fucking hot. And his stupid non-scarred skin that looked soft and warm and –

Kon rolled over onto his back, and glared at his ceiling.

Okay. Maybe Kon’s crush on Tim was a little more serious than he first realised.

Just a _little._

**Author's Note:**

> Kon lives with the rest of the Kent family because my fanfic, my rules. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm most likely gonna throw out another fic or two in this... series? I guess? Because I am not done with these boys, nor do I think I will be for a while. 
> 
> Mind leaving a kudos if you enjoyed? <3


End file.
